Finn's Data Recovery
Situated near the center of town, although not by choice, is a rather small, rundown shack. Somewhere mixed in the ramshackle houses between The Trappers Trek and BoBo's bar, Finn's Data recovery service lies in the tired old husk of what was once a city bus. Most of the windows have been borded over or covered in cloth, except of course, for the first few rows at the front of the bus, which is what you could call Finn's office. With random robot and terminal parts strewn about multiple work surfices and various benches, along with a downright impressive variety of homemade tools, and a small set of car-batteries backbacking together with eachother, there isn't much of a doubt about what exactly Finn does for a living. Finn earns his keep working on technology of all shapes and sorts, and short of that, if you have the know-how, he'll lend you some of his rare equipment. Although a nice, polite man, Finn has been called eccentric many times, and takes more then his fair share of mockery. An odd looking fellow, Finn is completely bald and clean shaven, with foreign angular features, and a powerful jawline. On top of this, Fin usually wears the remains of a pre-war tuxedo, sewed and patched in too many places to count, and covered in added pockets and pouches. Often wearing a jewlers eyepiece on one eye, Finn certainly looks like a strange one. His services are great, and of amazing rarity in the wastes, although his origins are extremely difficult to trace back, and the subject of frequent rumors. The bottom line is, if you have a peice of technology or a terminal you need unlocked or hacked into, he's the man to bring it to. He can reveal the deepest secrets of almost any piece of technology, and will often turn a piece of junk into something of great value. Price varies depending on the job, but he is comonly employed hacking into terminals, making old pieces of technological equipment work again, and even the occasional construction of a weapon if you have enough pieces. ((OCC: Finns shop's prices are situational depending on the job and the liking he takes to the person asking, so the only way to know the price is to come in and let him have a look at it. He specializes in hacking and unlocking terminals, holodisks, robot memory logs, security files, and all other types of data retrieval. If your character ever ind himself with a locked or unaccesable piece of tech, Finn can probably get into it with ease. If you have pieces of equipment that need repair or to be made to work again, he can do that too, and can even upgrade poor quality weapons to normal quality, and normal quality weapons to high quality. And if you just have alot of pieces of random junk with no seeming value, bring them in to Finn. He may just be able to make a weapon out of them.)) Category:Settlements Category:Bucket Town